We Need Megazord Power!
We Need Megazord Power! is the fifth episode of a tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. It marks the debut of HyperForce Zords. Synopsis The Rangers find that their business in the year 1994 has come to a close. They depart to pursue the Alliance leader and find themselves taking an emergency detour. Plot While the Power Rangers were in Rome, Alpha 55 managed to improve the time ship's capability to detect anomalies in time. She discovers that the Rangers only have 3 hours to fix the problem before Scorpina disappears from history, which could gradually cause an even bigger time paradox. The Hyper Force Rangers fear that their predecessors might disappear, too. Vesper vows to fix the time ship and the group splits up to take on separate tasks. Marv, Jack, and Eddie stay to analyze the ship's weapons and circuitry in the central control room, while Vesper and Chloe head down to the engine room to try and make repairs. The ladies examine the engine to find that not much has changed. Vesper begins to doubt herself since they were unable to find adequate materials to make repairs. Chloe opens up to Vesper, telling her that she jokes around and acts the way she does because that's how she deals with stress and fear. What scares her the most is losing the people she cares about, and she's grown quite fond of her teammates. She wants to step up and be brave like them but hasn't been able to muster up her courage. Vesper reassures Chloe that they're more than just friends—they're family, and that she, herself, has her own quirks as well. Chloe smiles and tells her that there's nothing wrong with having a team full of weirdos. With their moods becoming a bit lighter from their heart-to-heart chat, the girls resolve themselves to figure out how to fix the engine. Their first order of business is to start welding some broken parts back together. Unfortunately, welding is a foreign concept to Chloe. In the control room, the boys are attempting to untangle a rat's nest of wires and connect them back to their proper positions. Jack determines that they first need to examine the crystalline matrix fuses, the link between the engine system and control system. Marv theorizes that, since Aisha's Zord seemed to be powered by her Ranger energy, perhaps they could use their own Ranger energy from the Morphing Grid to help return functionality to the time ship. As they bond over their mutual love of sugar, Vesper and Chloe are called back to the central control room by Alpha 55, leaving a storage room packed with sweets that they intend to smuggle back to 3016. When the girls return and regroup with the others, the team receives another transmission from Zordon. Zordon warns the HyperForce Rangers that Lord Zedd has taken advantage of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' absence and has sent down a monster to attack Angel Grove. The site of the attack is within teleportation distance, so Marv, Chloe, and Jack are quickly sent down to stop the monster, leaving Eddie and Vesper behind to work on the ship. With about 2 hours left to catch Scorpina, the Rangers wasted no time in engaging the monster, which appears to be an anthropomorphic dog clad in samurai armor. As Marv clears civilians from the area, Jack brandishes some bushes at the monster. Chloe retrieves a lost child named Stevie and takes him to search for his parents. Upon finding them and reuniting them with their son, she warns them to stay away from the area. For easy reference, Marv refers to the monster as "Shiburai." Jack attempts to distract Shiburai by waving his bushes like wushu swords, but the monster flings the bushes back into his face. Shiburai then engages Marv, brutally slicing him across the side. After clearing leaves from his mouth, Jack tries to get Shiburai's attention with a graceful series of cartwheels ending in a blow to the chest, which causes the monster to stagger back. Chloe returns to the group and morphs, then delivers a successful Hurricane Whirlwind attack. In retaliation, Shiburai leaps at Chloe and aggressively slashes with his swords, sending a wave of harmful energy through her and weakening her. Marv tackles the monster's legs to bring it down. Back on the ship, Vesper is attempting to contact Jen. Eddie assists her in trying to repair the communication device. When they believe that their device has been sufficiently restored, Vesper and Eddie attempt to send a message to Jen, asking for help. They find they're able to record a message, but can't quite transmit it. Lord Zedd peers down from his palace on the moon and sees the HyperForce Rangers fighting his monster. Curious about these new Rangers, he sends down five Putties to attack them. Jack morphs and directly engages Shiburai. Angered by the monster's attack, Chloe shoots at a group of three Putties with her Hyperion Bow, missing one but destroying the other two. The last Putty runs toward Chloe, attempting to disarm her. Before it can snatch her bow, Chloe uses the brunt of her weapon to wallop the Putty from below, defeating it. Marv lunges at the remaining two Putties and kicks one in the back of the head, defeating it. He morphs before engaging the other Putty. It tries to headbutt the Red Ranger but misses. Shiburai charges forward, striking Jack in the side as he previously did to Marv. As the Putty that Marv is fighting misses its headbutt, Marv laughs. Shiburai hears this and becomes angered, its eyes glowing with rage. It turns toward Chloe and tries to perform another jumping slash. Chloe counters with a sweep attack that causes Shiburai to tumble away, but he quickly regains his footing. Marv decides to use the Putty as a projectile, grabbing its legs and swinging it around before hurling it at Shiburai. The monster holds up its sword to defend itself, slicing the Putty down the center, destroying it. As the Rangers focus their efforts now on Shiburai, Marv contacts Vesper and Eddie, and informs them that they may need a backup but encourages them to keep trying to fix the ship. From above, within the time ship stolen by the Alliance leader, Scorpina and Velcanos observe the battle. Scorpina wants to go down and fight the Rangers, but the Alliance leader considers them not worth any of their time. Marv and Chloe mount another cooperative offense together, piercing the monster's armor and damaging it. Just as it seems the Rangers have won, Lord Zedd sends down a bolt that strikes Shiburai and causes it to grow large. Still very much blinded, it lashes out at everything around it. It warns the Rangers that it still has its nose and ears to rely on. Eddie and Vesper see the monster from the window of their ship and realize they need to hurry. Thinking fast, Eddie pulls out the wrench gifted to him by Vesper and uses the ancient martial arts technique of giving the inoperative machine a good, firm whacking. The device seems to respond, and Vesper and Eddie take a brief moment to send a transmission to 3016, asking for supplies and any help they can offer. Vesper's device buzzes and a return message appears from Time Force cadet Abigail. It seems weeks have passed since she first heard Vesper and Eddie's transmission, and in that time frame, Time Force has gathered together supplies to fix the time ship and a little something extra to help the Rangers deal with the monster. A time hole opens up and deposits five large Zords, each tailored to the motif of its corresponding Ranger. Vesper and Eddie quickly rejoin their teammates and morph. Feeling encouraged and energized, the five Rangers enter their new Hyper Zords to pilot and familiarize themselves with them. Shiburai is bewildered by the scent of the Zords. Before the battle with the giant monster ensues, Lord Zedd descends from the Moon, expressing his confusion over this strange occurrence. Eddie stares him down warningly, causing him to leave in a rage. Shiburai attacks the Hyper Zords, tracking them using his remaining senses. The Zords feel as though they're extensions of the Rangers, themselves, being able to move and perform attacks similar to their pilots. An onslaught ensues as the Rangers use their Zords to bombard Shiburai with attacks, striking various parts of its large form with a combination of direct attacks and projectiles. As they debilitate Shiburai, it falls down on all fours and makes an attempt to move toward the city. Marv's Lion Hyper Zord pounces onto it and keeps it from advancing further, and Vesper's Cerberus Hyper Zord delivers the decisive blow. Shiburai shrinks down and disappears, having been eliminated. As if prompted by the Rangers' victory, the stolen time ship disables its cloaking and reveals itself to them. It appears to be attracting dark energy from an unseeable source, the entire exterior of the ship bathed in a dark purple glow. With only minutes left to act, Chloe flies her Phoenix Hyper Zord up toward the stolen ship and fires at it, but her lasers are disintegrated by the dark mist enveloping it. Alpha 55 informs the Rangers that their Zords are capable of docking to their own ship, and he quickly autopilots them back so they can dock. Using the supplies they received from Abigail, Vesper quickly makes repairs. She and Jack also notice that some of the Zords' internal components have replaced the damaged ones on the ship, essentially allowing them to serve as an external power source. The Rangers return to their Zords so they can use their own power to energize them. As the Alliance leader moves his ship into the time stream, the Rangers are able to move their ship in after him in pursuit. The Alliance leader's ship begins to draw in more power. The Rangers speculate that he's drawing power from their own ship and Zords, but before they can act, the stolen time ship heightens its momentum with a burst of energy from the rear, flying out of sight and leaving a mass of energy hurling toward the other ship. The energy strikes the ship, sending them spiraling out of control. Where will they end up? When will they end up? The one certainty is that it's now beyond the Rangers' control, as the blast has sent their time ship into a completely different time stream. The time ship's computers start going haywire, as does Alpha, who rapidly starts malfunctioning and deteriorating. With the ship shutting down, the Rangers come to an agreement that the optimal option is to charge their Zords so that the ship might have enough power to straighten out or land safely. The Zords remain safe from the destruction within the ship as wires start short-circuiting and bursting apart, leaving the Rangers feeling helpless. Marv quickly retrieves the heavily damaged Alpha 55 as the ship exits the foreign time stream and crashes into a warehouse in some kind of industrial city district. Eddie and Vesper exit the time ship as the other three prepare themselves, salvaging what supplies and weapons they can. Before the former can leave, however, they hear knocking at the door of the ship. A female voice from the other end asks if anyone is inside. Vesper cautiously asks for the stranger's name, and she replies, "My name is M!" Vesper opens the door and sees M, as well as a group of other people behind her. She tells M that they're the Power Rangers, and M seems pleasantly surprised by this news. She gestures for the Rangers to follow her. M appears to be a leader of sorts to this group of people behind her, who all look worn down and exhausted. They seem to be traveling with a caravan of vehicles, each packed to the brim with supplies. Eddie inquires as to what this situation is all about, and M simply states that they have to get to Corinth as quickly as possible because everything to the west has been destroyed. She urges Vesper and Eddie to retrieve their teammates. Vesper offers her assistance. Eddie informs Jack, Marv, and Chloe about M and the refugees. Marv realizes that the ship is not safe to be around if there's reason for the civilians to flee, but he doesn't want to leave the ship behind. Eddie manages to activate the ship's protective shields and cloaking functions. He also activates a tracker that will lead them back to the ship when such is necessary. Marv asks about the threat, and with a somber look on her face, M tells the Rangers that their world's technology is falling apart, but her response comes off as rather vague. The Rangers help lead the refugees across a wide expanse of deserted wasteland toward a distant city walled off by a dome. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red Ranger) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue Ranger) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow Ranger) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black Ranger) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink Ranger) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Next time destination:' Corinth, Year: Unknown See Also *While the rangers do get their individual Zords, they do not form the Megazord until 2 episodes later, despite the title. External links * Episode on YouTube * Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG susbcribers) * Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers)